Helping Harry Potter
by ShelbyBlack
Summary: Not finished, on permanent hold. This is about Harry. He meets a mysterious girl named Magali at Ron and Hermione's wedding. There are just a few problems associated with her, number one being alcoholism.
1. When Harry Met Magali

"Who would have thought this day would come?" Harry thought to himself as he sipped his water and watched the happy couple dance. Just one hour ago he had been trying to keep Ron from hyperventalating. He had dusted him off when he fainted and talked him through the feelings of anticipation. He had run around trying to find Ron's boutonniere. Now he was sitting at the reception trying not to think about the fact that his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger—well, now Hermione Weasley—were in love, and he, the Famous Harry Potter was alone. There was nothing to suggest this marriage while the three were at Hogwarts, but after two years and a quiddich game at which Ron confessed his undying love to Hermione, here we were.  
  
Just as Harry thought he might be sick, Hermione came over and asked him for a dance. He is, after all, the best man. Ron winked at him as he led the bride onto the dance floor. Harry had never seen a more beautiful bride. A beaming Hermione looked positively radiant, and her dress was amazing. The bodice was fitted and laced up in the back but when it hit her waist it burst into a cascade of white silk and lace.  
  
"I can't believe it, Harry! I just can't! This is the happiest day of my life. Thank you for always being there Harry. Don't you think for a minute anything will change. The minute we get back from Italy, you are going to come over all the time and it will be just like the old days!" Harry seriously doubted this, but he smiled and congratulated her. She must have sensed the loneliness in Harry's voice, but she couldn't think of anything to console him.  
  
As they continued to dance, Harry glanced over Hermione's shoulder to see a gorgeous girl in a pale pink bride's maid dress. It looked as though the girl had done some "self alteration" judging from the raw edges of the off-the shoulder dress and the uneven hemline that fell right below her knees, showing off her tanned legs and pink satin stilettos. She whipped her blond head around causing her curly hair to hip her face and brush her hooker-red lips before settling around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, that's just Magali," a frowning Hermione said, following Harry's gaze. "She's my cousin, unfortunately," she added with distaste.  
  
Now that Harry thought about it she did look very similar to Hermione; curly hair (although Hermione's only recently made the switch from bushy to curly), same bone structure and build, and deep brown eyes that glittered in the moonlight. He wrenched his eyes off of her and gave Hermione one last twirl before returning her to Ron, who was looking very merry indeed.  
  
They all sat down at a table with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny. It was a little squished; thirteen people around a ten person table; but who would have been moved? Harry tried to discreetly glance around to find Magali, but quickly abandon the idea when a waiter showed up with chocolate éclairs.  
  
One hour and a glass of champaign later, Harry got up to go to the restroom and found himself standing face-to-face with Magali, but before she could stop herself, her pina colada dumped all over Harry's tux.

"Oh my gawd I am soo sorry!" she gushed. "I'll get a towel." But when she looked up to see Harry smiling, she burst out laughing. Harry could not help but notice she had the cutest, most infectious laugh he had ever heard. Soon they were both sitting at the bar laughing and talking. Harry soon found out that Magali was Irish-American. She had the faintest Irish accent mixed in with her American drawl; it only surfaced when she was nervous, or as far as Harry could tell, when she got mad. He could predict that she had the famous Irishman's temper. He supposed it was inherited from her mother, as the Grangers were pretty mellow.

They drank and talked about anything and everything, the exception being magic. Harry skirted the issue, not being sure if she was a witch or not. He couldn't afford to bring it up in case she didn't know about Hermione and the rest of them.  
  
The music began to fade and Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione holding hands and walking towards the exit with the entire room following them. Harry leapt off the barstool to follow them, but all of a sudden, he felt a woozy feeling in his stomach and a throbbing feeling in his head. He staggered back as Magali chuckled.  
  
"Don't you want to see them off?" he asked her.  
  
"You know what, you go ahead. I'll wait right here. I really don't think Hermione will want to see me."  
  
"No, if you're staying I will too—" but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't be stupid, you are the best man! Go now," she answered and added a little push for affect. Harry gave one last glance at Magali, who seemed very absorbed in her vodka tonic and bounded out the door to see off the couple. Everyone was waving and throwing rice on them as they walked to the limo.  
  
Harry pushed through the crowd to hug his best friends before they left for Italy on their honeymoon.  
  
"Have fun, you two," he whispered, "and call me when you get in."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we'll send you loads of owls!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry then opened the door and helped them inside the white stretch. Then, with one last goodbye handshake from Ron and a peck on the cheek from Hermione, he shut the door and waved until all he could see was a white dot against the black sky.  
  
"How are you holding up Harry?" a familiar voice said as he felt a pair of strong hands grasp his shoulders. 


	2. Too Much to Drink

Ch. 2  
Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at him. "I'm doing alright, sir," he said.  
  
"Harry, I just want you to know how proud I am of you. Becoming an Auror takes great skill and great bravery. I have no doubt you will excel."  
  
"Thank you Professor, I'll certainly try my best." Then Professor Dumbledore did something that in all of Harry's seven years at Hogwarts he had never seen any professor do; the old man hugged Harry. Harry, slightly surprised, hugged him back and thought he heard him whisper the word "son."  
  
"Well I must move on Harry," he said with a tear in his eye, "have fun tonight."  
  
Harry wandered back to the bar just in time to see a certain blonde drown her fourth shot, judging from the other three empty shot glasses. He shook his head and went over.  
  
"Maybe you should switch to water, Magali," Harry said, concerned.  
  
"Maybe you should just shove off!" she slurred.  
  
Harry tried to take the glass out of her hand, but she slapped him away. He then hit the glass out of her hand with such force, Magali's glare turned quickly to a look of shock. She then signaled the bartender and asked for a cup of coffee. As he made it, she turned to face Harry and opened her mouth to say something, but before she had a chance, her eyes rolled back and she started to pitch backward. Harry lept to his feet and caught her easily in his arms.  
  
"I don't think we're going to need that coffee anymore," he told the bartender as he hoisted Magali's limp legs into the arm not holding her upper body. Then, with Magali in his arms, he walked out the door.  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the parking lot for the Grangers, but he then remembered they were going to the Weasley's place (The Burrow) for an after- party. He sighed as he laid Magali across the backseat of his red Mini Cooper. She looked so peaceful, laying there with her wild blonde hair fanned around her face. He climbed in the front and started driving towards the apartment he had once shared with Ron. He was happy he was not going to be completely alone tonight. True, Magali might as well have been not there, but the steadiness of her breathing was kind of soothing.  
  
The Mini pulled into a gray apartment complex just outside London. Harry got out, collected Magali, and walk up the stairs to 2-C. He placed Magali on the couch in the small living area/kitchenette. She stirred a little, but was soon quiet. He shuffled into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, and fell asleep.  
  
That night Harry awoke to the sound of the door rattling. He sat bolt upright and ran into the living area.  
"Who's there?" he called.  
  
"It's us, Harry, open up!"  
  
"Yeah, you said we could move in, is this your way of backing out of it?! Locking us out?!"  
  
Harry smiled. He unlocked the door and found Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers grinning at him. He let them in and tried to usher them to Ron's old room before they noticed...  
  
"A girl!" said Fred.  
  
"Harry, you dog!" George said as he lightly punched Harry in the arm.  
  
"Oh please," said Harry. "She's Hermione's cousin Magali, she had a little too much to drink at the wedding and passed out before I could take her home. So I brought her here."  
  
"Always the little gentleman!" Fred teased.  
  
The twins and Harry laughed and went to their rooms. Magali stirred again, but remained asleep. 


	3. Now That We've Met

Magali awoke the next day and looked around. Where was she? She was laying on a very comfy couch, fully dressed except for her shoes, which were kicked under the sofa. She had a fleecy blanket tucked around her. But where was she? She got up and walked toward the bathroom. Maybe she was just at a girlfriend's house. Yeah, that must be it. Pretty soon Claire will walk out of there yelling at me to get a move on. She tentatively walked to the bathroom and went inside. It was unoccupied. Her eyes slid from the jacuzzi tub to the glass shower. Mmm, a shower sounded good about now. Hangovers were always better after a shower. She closed the door and slid out of her dress. She hung it on the towel rack next to a big fluffy blue towel. Running one hand through her messy blonde hair, she stepped inside the shower.  
  
Harry had fallen back asleep after the twins came in fairly easily. He was sleeping a lot better since The Accident. With Sirius. He tried not to think about that day too much. It was too painful. He had just stirred and was about to roll over and continue sleeping when he heard the loudest, most terrifying scream he had ever heard.  
  
He lept out of bed and ran out his bedroom to the living room where he saw Magali looking very angry and wet clutching a towel around her, George looking very embarrassed, and Fred rolling on the floor laughing. Right away Magali started shouting.  
  
"I don't know how I got here or who you two are, but I demand an explanation as to why you just go barging in on certain people while they are showering!" she yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault you didn't lock the door!" George yelled back as Fred wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"Um, hi Magali. Sleep well?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Who are you?! And how do you know my name?" she flipped her head around and glared at Harry. "Have you come to see me take a shower as well? Might as well just start charging!"  
  
"Calm down Magali. We met at Ron and Hermione's wedding, remember? You kind of passed out after we talked at the bar? I didn't know where you lived, so I just brought you to my place."  
  
At these words Magali screwed up her face as though concentrating really hard. "I remember talking and drinking and getting really mad at you, but I'm going to have to take your word on the rest. But who are they?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Fred said as he did a slight bow.  
  
"I'm glad we're now properly introduced," George said, kissing her hand, which she quickly snatched back with a look of revolt.  
  
"Well I think I'll make some brekky! Magali, fancy some bacon? Eggs?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't care, coffee's fine. I'm gonna get dressed and then you can take me home," she retorted.  
  
Harry just shrugged his shoulders and went to start making breakfast. Fred and George followed him into the kitchen. 


	4. Magali's Flight

**All I own is Magali, the plot, and any future characters**

After a realatively silent breakfast, Fred and George said they had to get to the store.

"Can't be late, you know," said Fred.

"Time is gal-- money," finished George while throwing furtive looks at both Harry and Magali.

Magali didn't seem to notice his near-slip. She just poured another cup of coffe and looked through the cabinets for some Tylenol. "Where do you keep you drugs?" she asked.

"I don't keep any," Harry replied.

"Well what do you do if you get a headache? It's not like you can just say 'presto' and it's gone!" Harry looked a little uneasy.

"er, I don't get sick much."

"Lucky. Would you mind taking me home now?"

Harry shook his head and helped her gather her things. She must not be a witch if she uses muggle things like medicine. He sighed as he picked up a white high-heel. She was awfully hard to read. Last night she was so fun and care-free, but that may have been from the alcohol. Then she was icy this morning, but that may have been from the hangover and Fred and George walking in on her in the shower. Now she seemed perfectly normal, almost cheerful. Who was this girl? And why didn't Hermione ever mention her before? He wasn't able to ponder these things for long, because Magali was tugging him by the arm towards the door.

While Harry followed her directions toward outer London, he listened to her talk. She told him about how she lived alone and how lonely it was. He could definately relate to that. When he asked about her family, however, she got quiet and said only "They never really accepted me." Harry was immediately reminded of what Hermione said while they were dancing.

When at last Harry pulled his Mini into the drive of a dingy looking apartment building in a rather dodgy part of town, he offered to help her up.

"No, I really don't think that's necessary. I can manage. Really I can."

"Magali..." Harry started, but she interrupted.

"Thanks for everything. I had a good time last night." She turned to leave and just as Harry began cursing himself she stopped, turned around and hurried back.

"Um, here's my number. Call me sometime," and with that, she kissed him on the cheek and hurried up the stairs. Harry touched his cheek where she had kissed it. A huge grin spread across his face as he pulled out. He would definately call her as soon as he could.


	5. Trust Hermione

_Harry, How are you? _

_Italy is simply amazing. Tomorrow we leave Rome and take the train to Venice. I can't wait to see the canals! Yesterday we saw the colusseum. I loved it, but Ron seemed very keen to leave. I think it might have been the pizza he ate at the street corner. He insists on stopping for food every time we see a vendor! When I say something about it, he gets all touchy. I hope we can get it together before tomorrow or that will be a long train ride indeed! Have a good Holiday! _

_Love From, Hermione _

_PS-I do hope you're staying away from my horrible cousin, Magali. She's bad news, Harry. There's something you should know...well, I really have no right, but trust me on this, Harry. _

_Harry, mate, How are you? _

_Italy's great. Well, it's alright. Hermione keeps nagging at me fro the stupidest things. For example, yesterday all I wanted to do was eat my pizza in peace, but she goes on and on about how we need to get to the colusseum in five minutes. She had a scheduel for everything! She had planned out this entire trip with no say from me. She had just informed me that tomorrow we are leaving for Venice. Lovely. Another decision that she cleverly cut me out of. Well I've got to go before I am accused of taking more than the alloted time to write my letter. Hope your holiday's been better. _

_Ron _

_PS-Hermione may be a micro-manager, but I agree with her about Magali. If she doesn't like her, it's for a reason. Trust us on this. Besides, there are tons of girls out there...like Ginny_.

Harry snorted and threw the new Weasleys' letters aside. Ron and Hermione fighting over stupid stuff was nothing new. The same goes for Ron urging Harry to get back with Ginny. (What a disaster that three months was!) The warnings about Magali were a bit odd, though. He then remembered the look on Hermione's face when she saw he had been looking at Magali. Sure, Mags liked alchohol a bit too much, but he could help her through it. There were reformed alchoholics all over the place. Besides, nobody's perfect. But Magali was as close as they come; beautiful, funny, smart, fun-loving, and _not a witch._ The part he liked best about her. She had no idea that he was a famous wizzard and taht he defeated the most feared Dark Lord of all time, Voldemort. She hadn't even noticed his lightning-shaped scar.

He stood up from his desk and walked ovver to the kitchen, wondering what Magali was doing right now. She was probably getting ready to do something wild and crazy and tons of fun. She was just that kind of person, enjoy life while you still can. Just yesterday morning he had dropped her off at that ragtag apartment. Today he would have to go back to work. Aurors cannot afford long breaks. He downed the rest of his coffee in one big gulp and aparrated to the ministry. He would be working with Tonks today, as his usual partner, Ron, was away on honeymoon.

"Wocher, Harry!" Tonks's cheery voice greeted Harry.

"Hullo, Tonks. How's life been?" Harry replied.

"Oh, you know, can't complain. Ron and Hermione sure had a beautiful wedding, huh? Married! It makes me feel so old!"

"Yeah, well you are."

"Shut up Harry."

"I take that back, you're not half as old as Remus," Harry retorted. It was a low stab, and he knew it. For some odd reason he wanted to get Tonks back for making him think about Ron and Hermione and Magali.

Tonks glared at him. "For your information, Remus is only ten years older than me and I am very mature for my age. So unless you enjoy being able to walk, I would stop with this topic."

Harry laughed. "Fine, fine. What's on the agenda for today?"


	6. Friday

Magali hated living alone, but it was better then the alternative. She shuddered at the thought, but she pushed these unpleasant thoughts out of her mind for right now. It had been a few days since Harry had dropped her off after Ron and Hermione's wedding. She was really anxious to see him again. He had seen her at one of her worst times, but instead of pushing her away, he took care of her. She would never admit to it, but she really liked old-fashion rules of dating; boy must ask girl out, no kissing on the first date, girls never call boys, and also the little things, like feeling secure and protected and having doors held open for her. She nearly had a heart-attack when her phone rang at six that evening.

"Magali."

"Oh, er hi, Magali, it's uh, Harry. Harry Potter, I don't know if you remember me, but we hung out at the wedding and I drove you home..."

"Of course! I may be a little crazy sometimes, but I can remember things that happened earlier this week," she laughed.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind seeing a movie or something with me Saturday?"

"Um, that's kind of a bad day for me, see I have this commitment on Saturdays," no way did she know Harry well enough to fill him in on that mess.

"Well, how about Friday?"

"Sure, but we have to see a movie I choose!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up at six and we can grab dinner and go see any movie you want."

The two days leading up until Friday seemed to craw by for Harry. When Friday finally came, it seemed as though time was moving backwards. It didn't help that Tonks asked if he was alright every five seconds.

"I've never seen you stare at the clock like that. What's up?" she questioned.

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, sure it's nothing, you're nervous!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" she cocked one eyebrow up. "I know! I bet you've got a date!" she said triumphantly.

Harry said nothing, but the crimson in his cheeks told all.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you! That is one lucky girl. What's her name? Is she from Hogwarts?"

"Um, well she's kind of- of- a muggle."

"huh," she said uninterested. "What does she look like?"

"An angel."

"Be careful with this angel, Harry. I would hate to see her break your heart."

"Tonks! Leave me alone! You're worse than a Mrs. Weasley!"

Tonks looked offended. "First off, I am not worse than Molly, and second I am not even _half _as old as she is!"

Harry rolled his eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was trying to seem older so he would stop teasing her and Lupin about robbing the cradle.

At last it was time to leave work. He drove home and changed into muggle clothes and drove to Magali's apartment. On the way he passed a flower shop. It was so cheesy, but he stopped anyway.

Magali sat around a pile of clothes. All her "date" outfits were too flashy for Harry. He needed something classy, but she didn't own any Audrey-Hepburn-dresses or Marilyn-Monroe-furs. _What am I thinking? This is only dinner and a movie! He didn't ask you to the Grammys!_ She settled for a pair of low-rise flares, pink vans, and a shrunken zip-up hoody. A one-inch band of tan separated the gray jacket from her jeans. _Belt? Nah. Hair? _Down and natural and all-over-the-place-sexy. She smeared on some of her trademark red lipstick and grabbed her bag.

_5:55 Why am I so nervous? It's just Harry. 5:56 Better grab the cell phone, never can be too careful. 5:57 I have to pee, but what if he comes right then? How can I let him in? 5:58 Anytime now. I wonder what he's wearing. He looked so hot in that tux. 5:59 He looked hot in his t-shirt and boxers, too. He would probably look good in anything. 6:00 Where is he? The anticipation is deadly! 6:01 He better not keep me waiting for too long. I'm supposed to make him wait. 6:02 Harry, I'm getting mad! 6:03 What if he stood me up? He is friends with Hermione. Urgh, don't think about that right now. 6:04 That's it I'm going to pee. He can just wait if he comes. 6:06 Much better. 6:07 I'll just turn on the TV. It's still early enough to call Kate. She'll come over with ice-cream and movies. I HATE YOU HARRY!_

"Bzzzz-B-B-Bzzzzt!"

_I LOVE YOU HARRY!_

She threw open the door to find Harry's smiling face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Uh, sorry I'm late. Work got out later than I thought and by the time I got home to change..."

"Don't worry about it, you're not that late. Let's go!"

"Wait, I got you these," he thrust a bouquet of daisies into her hands. "They reminded me of you," he added, blushing.

Magali grinned. "Thanks, Harry!" She took on from the bouquet and broke off part of the long stem, then she took the shortened flower and slipped it behind her left ear. Harry was mesmerized. Giggling, she took the rest of the flowers to the kitchen and put them in water.

"Shall we?" asked Harry, offering his arm.

"We shall," confirmed Magali as she linked her arm through his.

Harry led her to his Mini. Magali held her breath. _Please! Please! Yes!_ He brought her around to the side, opened the door for her, and helped her into the passenger seat. Magali beamed as Harry walked around the other side. Boy was she a sucker for a gentleman! She composed herself and willed her body and mind to act her age.

Dinner passed pretty uneventfully. They ate a little hole-in-the-wall burger place that specialized in greasy burgers and greasier fries. Magali loved it. Harry was a little skeptical when she ordered a beer, but was relieved when she only drank half of it. They ate and talked and had a great time until they were in the car, on the way to see the movie. Magali's cell phone rang.

"Hullo?" Magali's eyes grew wide. She continued the conversation in whispered tones. When she finally hung up, she resembled Bambi.

"Harry, turn around."

"Excuse me?"

"TURN THE FREAKIN CAR AROUND!" Harry obliged. She directed him to the outskirts of town, stopping at a little house with a dirty white fence around it.

"Mind telling me what is going on Magali?" Harry turned and stared at her.

"Well, my, erm, niece has been left home alone, and I need to watch her for the rest of the weekend while her guardians are in the hospital. I'm so sorry Harry, I know this is like the worst date ever!"

"Not at all, I'll stay with you. We can all go to a movie!"

"Oh, Harry, you're so sweet, but really, you don't have to. I'll just pop in and get her. Be right back." At this, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

Magali came out fifteen minutes later with a girl that looked like the miniature version of her. The girl was about seven and had wild, curly, blonde hair and a petite build. She was clinging to Magali's hand as though it was her lifeline.

Harry got out and helped get the girl and Magali into the car. He climbed back inside the driver's seat.

"Caroline, this is Harry. He's a very good friend of mine, so be nice, alright?" Magali began.

"Hi mister Harry! My M-Magali says she likes you a lot." Magali blushed. Harry laughed.

"Well, hi, Caroline. It's nice to meet you. I like Magali a lot as well." Magali smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road. Where to?" Magali asked.

"I know just the place." Harry smiled.


End file.
